Imagine Me Without You
by facethisnight
Summary: Once they all return to Destiny Islands, Sora discovers that something has been bugging Riku. When a friend's in need, you have to help. Oneshot RXS fluff R&R!


This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic (that I actually put up) but hey, I'm trying my best!

I love the Riku/Sora couple and when fighting the final battle in KH2, this kinda sparked in my head. Simple one shot, but major fluff...yay fluff!

**Warning:** Mild Shonen-ai...if you find anything wrong with one guy liking another...get over it...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything by square enix...I'm not that smart

* * *

The sun was slowly falling on Destiny Islands, bringing it into the only darkness it could ever have. Sora frantically ran down the shore of the beach, gasping for breath. "Where could he be?" He asked himself, checking the area surrounding him. "It's barely been five hours and I already lost him!" Sora stomped his foot in the sand and continued to run. 

Finally, he spotted his target. There, on the small island with the Paopu tree, sat Riku. He was staring at the pink and orange sunset. Sora climbed up the ladder and saw Riku already looking him by the time he got up. It was hard to break away from Riku's soft, green eyes but Sora made his way to the tree and hopped on top of it.

"Hey...how long have you been here?" Sora asked, glancing down at his best friend.

"Not too long. I finished dinner about two hours ago so I haven't been here that long." Riku quietly spoke. Sora nodded and chuckled.

_Two hours? That's long! _He thought but kept watching Riku. Why was he being so quiet? "Is there something bothering you, Riku?" Sora questioned once again.

Riku took in a deep breath, then let it out and nodded to Sora. "Remember in the last fight when the one nobody said, 'Sora, are you sure you can trust Riku?'? I've just been thinking about that question." Sora felt a little taken back. He should have paid more attention...because Sora couldn't remember one bit about that. "How could you trust me? Your heart is full of light, mine is full of darkness. I've been in the darkness for almost a year now. And just coming out of it? Wouldn't it be hard to trust me?"

Sora did not say anything for a minute. He had his thinking face on, his index finger tapping his chin. "You know I never thought about that." Sora laughed, gazing back at his friend. "But now that I think about it..." Their eyes met and Riku felt himself accidentally try to back away. "I can't think of any good reason _not_ to trust you."

They sat there for a moment, looking at each other. Finally, Riku looked away and laughed to himself. Sora slightly tilted his head and muttered, "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No," Riku shook his head and looked back at Sora. "...It's just..." he paused, thinking."...I don't know. It's indescribable. You just think nothing but pure thoughts...it's hard for me to imagine myself like that."

"I'm not always like that." Sora giggled as he rocked back and forth.

"I can't remember once when you weren't." Riku's eyes targeted Sora, challenging him to argue.

"I only remember one time though..." A small hint of pain was in Sora's face. Maybe it was hurting him to admit these kinds of things. Riku was curious but his caring broke through the curiosity as he looked the other way. Sora opened his mouth to speak. Then, he saw Riku watch the waves hit the shore. His long, sliver hair swayed with the gentle wind and his eyelids seemed to be setting with the sun.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me or do you want me to guess?" He gave Sora a smirk.

Sora jumped in his seat. He was kind of zoned out. "Uh-yeah..." Sora still chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I..." He thought for a minute, _How would I put this? _Sora rocked his body back and forth, feeling nervous. Next, he took a deep breath. "You see, when-" But then, their eyes met and Sora was back to where he started.

He leaped off the trunk of the tree and began to run around the small island. "Sora, what are you doing?" wondered Riku, who watched his best friend jumping over the trunk as he went for another lap.

"I don't get," Sora gasped for breath. "Why I'm so," and another. "nervous about telling you." Finally, he stopped jogging and sit back down. Riku's upper lip curved. Could there be a deeper reason that he didn't want to tell Sora? He stared at his feet, telling himself it probably wasn't what he was thinking.

Sora sighed. "...So?" Riku was still waiting for an answer.

"Ok, ok, shut up. I'm gonna say it." He softly pushed Riku. "The one time I can remember where I did not have pure thoughts was when I thought you were dead." Riku felt his smile drop. Sora noticed this and hesitated to start again. "How is it possible to have pure thoughts when you think about that. Thinking your best friend is dead, engulfed in darkness and never finding his way through..." Sora stood up on the tree, taking small steps. "This small anger that almost never existed suddenly grows and you think about getting revenge. But luckily...that only lasted for a small amount of time." He smiled at Riku, now full of happiness.

Shaking his head, Riku stepped off the tree and walked to the ledge of the small island. "Well, I'm not dead so you don't have to think about that."

Sora followed him and gave Riku a nod. "I know." With a deep breath of ocean air, Sora giggled, saying, "I don't think I could imagine me without you."

Riku stayed silent. He saw the wave below him hit the island. The cool mist that hit him relaxed him. _Imagine me without you..._ "I can't either, Sora." He laughed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" shouted Sora, taking a swing at Riku but lost his balance and fell in the water. "Riku!" Sora cried, jumping up on the island as Riku ran away. "Stop being so mean, Riku! You know I'm going to get you for that!"

Riku couldn't stop laughing. Soon, the night covered the island but Sora was still chasing Riku.

* * *

YAY! All done...Please Review if you get a chance...at least tell me you read it XD 

Thanks for reading

-Paige


End file.
